Beg for Mercy
by Vixenfur
Summary: A commission done for a friend- here's some steamy GermanCest.


__**AN: This was a commission done for a friend. Enjoy!**

One poke. Two pokes. Three pokes. Four, five, six, seven-

"What do you want!?" Germany snapped, his icy blue eyes narrowing in irritation as he shot a glare over the shoulder being poked. Directly behind him was his brother, smirking, wine-colored eyes gleaming in mischief. His hand was raised, index finger extended as he poked Germany over and over again. It was driving the blonde crazy- he was just relaxing while Italy was out annoying Japan, finally getting some alone time, but of course, Prussia just had to be here instead. Not the red-headed maniac, but the other one that annoyed him most! He was in the middle of a good book, sitting on his bed, ignoring Prussia sneak in and sit on the bed behind him.

"Why are you so quiet?" He complained, poking him hard in the shoulder before flopping back onto the bed, cocking his head. Germany looked at him with exhaustion.

"I'm reading, you dumbass," he scolded, jerking his head back to continue with the book. It was right at the good part- he fell back into the imaginary world, seeing the main character running for his life-

"Well stop reading!" Prussia's voice intruded, and a hand reached over his shoulder, grabbing the book and the bookmark, placing it inside and snapping it shut.

"What do you think you're doing?" Germany growled, whipping around and reaching out for the book, fingers stretched. Prussia grinned and held it farther back, watching as Germany scrambled to get it back. "Dammit, Prussia! Just give it back, would you!?"

"Not yet," Prussia cooed, placing a finger on Germany's mouth. The blonde tensed, eyes widening slightly. He looked up to Prussia, then noticed their positions, himself crawling over Prussia. His heart skipped a beat, and heat flushed to his face. He went to pull back, but Prussia dropped the book and swiftly grabbed his shoulders, holding him in place.

"Wh-what are you scheming now?" Germany muttered through clenched teeth, eyes nervously darting around at the scene. How badly he wanted to just reach out, grab the book and go somewhere else for some peace and quiet, but that's not gonna happen now- his heart was pounding his chest wildly, and he couldn't even look Prussia in the face.

"To do something," Prussia teased, pulling Germany's shoulders down so their noses brushed. He tried to jerk himself away, but Prussia gripped one of Germany's hand, yanking it down and pressing it in between his legs. Germany sputtered a little in shock, his face flushing as his palm pressed against Prussia's... erection?

"I'm a little bothered," he whispered into Germany's ear, who was shaking a little in shock and embarrassment. "And I need a little help..."

His hands snaked up Germany's chest, rubbing his shoulders slowly, purplish-red eyes gleaming in lust. "You're strong, handsome... I can't see why you couldn't help me, Germany..."

"I-I... this isn't right," Germany muttered, removing his hand and trying to sit up, but Prussia wrapped his arms around Germany's neck, leaning up and nipping his ear teasingly. Germany gasped and felt his heart speed, his hands jerking and pulling at the sheets.

"Forget we're brothers," he whispered directly into the blonde's ear, his tongue trailing along the cartilage. "Just for right now... pretend I'm some busty lady, or a prostitute or even Italy, because I know how you are with him..." Germany's face flushed, and he whipped his eyes to Prussia, mouth gaping in surprise.

"What? It's painfully obvious..." He sighed a little, moving his knee to grind into Germany's crotch.

"Nnh- ahh!" Germany gasped, his shoulders raising and shaking a little. Prussia slipped his hand under Germany's causal t-shirt, feeling his hard abdomen muscles and pinching a nipple, causing the other to raise his head and swallow deeply. Prussia moved forward and bit down on Germany's neck, causing a low groan to escape from his lips.

"Someone's suddenly needy, too..." Prussia whispered, moving back a little to pull his shirt off over his head. He moved his hands on his biceps, moving down and all over his torso, feeling every strong muscle under that smooth skin. He moved his hands up his neck and then rested them at his jaw, leaning forward and smashing their lips together in a fierce kiss.

Germany's eyes fluttered shut, feeling himself harden at Prussia's ferociousness. He kissed back with more force, pushing Prussia down onto the bed and forgetting about everything that was happening a few moments before. He slid his hands under Prussia's loose black-and-white striped shirt, his large hands ravishing the slightly smaller one's body. Prussia pushed his tongue into Germany's mouth as he moaned, arching his body to rub against Germany's. Germany's skin was hot, as was Prussia's, causing friction between the two men as they kissed fiercely. They broke apart, hot breaths coming out choppily behind swollen lips as they regained their composure for only a mere second. Germany sat up, pulling down his pants, and Prussia laid there, stretching his arms out behind his head. Germany leaned down, licking Prussia's chest slowly. Prussia shivered, moving his hands to grip Germany's hair, tangling his fingers in it and tugging. It wasn't stiff with gel today and slicked back- Germany had left it ruffled and messy. Prussia watched with glossy eyes as Germany slipped Prussia's pants off, rubbing at his length through his boxers. The feeling of the fabric against his erection caused pre-cum to leak through the head, the swollen length twitching slightly as he leaned his head back, gasping and moaning. The way Germany moved his hand, so slowly and skillfully...

"P-please," Prussia begged between gasps as he arched his hips into Germany's hand. Germany smirked a little and slipped off Prussia's boxers, seeing his hardened erection press against his stomach. Prussia clenched his teeth and shuddered at the cool air hitting the hottest part of his body. 

Germany licked his lips a little before pulling out his own length from his boxers. He gripped his pulsing cock, positioning it before harshly shoving it in, with no preparation or lube. Prussia cried out and arched his body, his eyes clenching shut in pain, though his face turned bright red, as red as his eyes. Germany reached down, gripping Prussia's thighs and hoisting his legs up as he pounded himself in. Prussia raised a shaking hand to cover his mouth, tears brimming the corners of his eyes as his stronger brother pushed himself in, harder each time. Germany panted slightly- Prussia was warm inside, better than he expected, but also very tight... he let out a low groan as he rocked his hips slowly and deeply within Prussia.

Prussia couldn't help himself but to removed his hand and let out a cry, reaching over and entangling his fingers in the sheets, jerking them from their place with each thrust. He gazed up at Germany, who was... incredibly attractive right now- sweat causing a few strands of hair to stick to his forehead, cheeks flushed, eyes closed and mouth cracked open as he swayed his hips back and forth, muscles flexing with each movement. Oh, god... Prussia could stare at this all day. A sudden feeling of pain and pleasure shot through him, causing him to scream and have his wonderful view of Germany clouded with bright, white stars. Fuck, it felt so good...

Germany's throat was dry as he gave it his all, pounding his throbbing length into Prussia, who's screams only turned him on more, and brought him closer to climax...

Prussia jerked his head back and screamed Germany's name as Germany pushed himself in deeply, letting out a low moan as they both came. Prussia's body trembled with pleasure, and Germany's body heaved as he sucked in a deep breath, sighing slowly and closing his eyes. He pulled himself out and leaned back, letting the sweat slip off his temples as his chest rose and fell with exhausted pants. Prussia lay there, regaining his composure before sitting up and smiling a little at Germany. Germany lowered his head, rubbing the back of his neck to release the tension. Prussia crawled over, leaning down and kissing his cheek, causing Germany to blush.

"What was that for?" He muttered, his heart beating quickly.

"For making me feel better," Prussia replied childishly, "You've always been good at that, brother!" He teased, poking him in the nose, just to aggravate Germany before grabbing his clothes and running to the bathroom.

_"Damn you, Prussia!"_


End file.
